Bullet time is a common name given to a process used in motion pictures that provides a change in viewpoint relative to the subject being viewed and may provide slow or stop motion effects during the changing of the view point. For example, the viewpoint may be revolved around a subject while the subject is stopped or slowed in time to give a unique three-dimensional slow motion effect to the motion picture.
Capturing bullet time video or images for use in creating bullet time video typically comprises the use of a plurality of still-frame or video cameras arranged around the subject to capture images or video of the subject simultaneously or sequentially from a plurality of viewpoints. The still frames or portions of the video captured are then combined in a sequence that provides the desired visual effect.
To appropriately position the cameras to capture content for bullet time video, complex camera rigs or structures must typically be custom built. These rigs may be built from sections of pipe or tubing or similar components that are bent or shaped around a desired viewpoint path. The cameras are then secured to the camera rigs and spaced along the length thereof. The cameras must also be individually aimed at the subject to provide a relatively precise orientation thereof. Such construction of the camera rigs along with the mounting, spacing, and aiming of the cameras thereon is very time consuming, difficult, and expensive.